


As Time Goes By

by TheQueenOfTheLight



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Brief Mentions of Past Lucy/James, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Mentions of film: Imagine Me & You, Prompt: Four Seasons, Seriously guys fluffy af, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenOfTheLight/pseuds/TheQueenOfTheLight
Summary: Lucy never imagined that her life would turn out like this, but a lot can happen in a year.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elviswhataguy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elviswhataguy/gifts).



> Secret Santa Prompt: four seasons

_**Fall:** Lucy never imagined that, when she moved to National City, she’d find her ex-fiancée already falling in love with another woman._

She recognized the _look,_ the one filled with affection and longing. She’d seen it many times on James’ face in the earlier days of their relationship, before work, Superman, and life got in the way. It had been a long time since she had last seen the look, and yet now she was seeing it multiple times a day … just not directed at her. It seemed to be making an appearance every time a certain perky blonde swept by in a swirling chaos of smiles, rambling, and untamable energy.

Kara. The woman with the shiny hair, innocent smile, and sparkling eyes. Perfect. Lucy’s mind always went back to that one word, _perfect._ That’s all she could think to describe Kara, and every time it floated through her head, Lucy tasted a bitterness that permeated her mouth, because perfect was exactly what Kara was. Perfect for James. Lucy had seen the two interact more times than she’d like to count, and no matter how often James tried to deny it, she could see something brewing between the two. _Something perfect,_ Lucy’s mind supplied, unhelpfully, making her want to scream.

She desperately wanted to hate Kara—this _unreasonably perfect_ woman standing between her and James—but no matter how much she tried, she simply _couldn’t._ She’d tried, oh how she had tried, but if there were ever a woman who fit the old adage of “sugar, spice, and everything nice,” that woman surely had to be Kara. Since Lucy had arrived in the city, Kara had been nothing but kind and welcoming to her, offering up game night and office lunch invitations left and right, while lending a friendly smile here and a comforting touch there. The fact that she couldn’t find any reason to hate Kara only infuriated her even more, and that building frustration sought other outlets.

It was not one of her prouder moments, but earlier that day she and James had fought … again. Well … if Lucy was being technical, she had blown up at him after a particularly longing look he had sent Kara’s way while he was supposed to be discussing their plans for date night, later that evening. It wasn’t the first time they’d had this argument; in fact, it was beginning to feel like the common thread in all of their arguments these days.

_Jealousy,_ she scoffed at the thought, _that’s what he thought this was. Jealousy_. Lucy sat stewing in her office, pretending to do her paperwork, as her mind ran through the argument, again. As her anger abated, she didn’t know whether she wanted to bang her head on her desk or cry. She knew that if this relationship was going to last, she needed to stop picking fights with James every time he looked in Kara’s direction. Her traitorous mind reminded her, _If this relationship is going to last, James needs to stop making eyes at another woman, in the first place._  She sighed and decided, yes, banging her head on the desk was _definitely_ the path she would pick. As she let her head drop to the surface with a thump, she heard a soft knock at her office door before it slowly swung open. There was a quiet throat clearing, but she didn’t look up, dead-set on ignoring whoever it was, until she heard a familiar but unusually tentative voice call her name.

“Lucy?” Her head snapped up, as she looked at the woman before her with wide eyes, because of course _—of course—_ it would be Kara.

“Ar—um … well—I,” the woman started to stumble over her words, as she stood in the doorway with a paper bag clutched under her arm and a coffee cup from Noonan’s in hand. Her free hand began to fiddle with her glasses and her eyes flitted around the office, avoiding landing anywhere near Lucy.

“Kara?” the dark-haired woman prompted. The woman in question seemed to take a deep breath to steel herself, before finally forcing her eyes to meet Lucy’s, directly.

“Are you … um … are you okay? James-he … um … he said that you guys had a fight—that it was pretty bad,” Kara manage to get out, nervously. Lucy only cocked an eyebrow in response. “Oh no—I … no—don’t … please don’t be mad! He didn’t tell me anything, I promise!” Kara’s free hand began to gesticulate wildly as she tried to backtrack, “I jus—he well … he’s got Winn to talk things out with, and I just …” Kara trailed off, looking down as she nervously scuffed her shoe against the floor. “I just wanted to make sure you were alright.”

Again, Lucy wanted to be annoyed with the woman in front of her, and _again,_ she found that she simply couldn’t. Her brain said that Kara was trying to be nosy, but her heart knew that Kara was just being Kara—that she couldn’t help being kind. Lucy gave a small sigh. “I’m not angry, Kara,” she stated, immediately receiving a grin in response from the woman, and _goddamnit,_ that little smile should not be so charming. “I’m just … not really ready to talk about this, yet.”

“That’s okay!” Kara replied chirpily, all previous nervousness abandoned at Lucy’s reassurances. She flounced forward brandishing the bag and cup. “I got you a latte and sticky bun from Noonan’s because they always help me feel a little better on bad days!” She grinned like an excited puppy offering up its favorite treat.

“I—well … thank you,” she replied a little stunned, peeking into the bag to see the promised sticky bun, which she—having seen Kara’s rather _ardent_ passion for food, firsthand—was surprised to find fully intact, without a single spot of frosting picked away. Lucy couldn’t contain the small smile that spread across her face at what was, obviously, a generous offering from the woman in front of her.

“Not a problem, Luce,” the grinning woman replied before her face grew serious—maybe the most serious Lucy had ever seen Kara be. She leaned forward, setting a warm hand on Lucy’s arm and giving it a gentle squeeze. Gazing directly into Lucy’s eyes, she stated firmly, “Just know that if you ever want to talk—about _anything_ —I’m here, okay?”

Lucy felt the gravity and the sincerity of Kara’s offer, seeing it deep in her sparkling blue eyes. “Okay,” she quietly acquiesced, and Kara gave a nod of satisfaction, the wide smile settling back on her face, as she removed her hand and took her warmth with it.

“Take care, Luce!” she grinned as she bounced out of the office.

Lucy took a large bite out of the sticky bun as she contemplated what had just happened. There was a kindness and earnestness about Kara that couldn’t be faked. She knew things would be easier if she could just make herself hate the woman, but if she was honest with herself—and she certainly didn’t make a habit of lying—she knew that she genuinely liked Kara. It certainly wasn’t difficult for her to see what had James falling so hard.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Winter:** Lucy never imagined that she’d feel this cold when she left behind the temperate Metropolis for the positively balmy National City, yet the icy grip squeezing her heart made her feel like she’d never be warm again._

She thought it would be easier to split up this time around, that it wouldn’t hurt as much; however, she was finding that she was sorely mistaken. It had been an amicable breakup—more amicable than most of the actual relationship had been, truthfully. Earlier that evening, Lucy and James had sat down to a dinner at Noonan’s and come to the consensus that continuing a relationship which neither of them had their full hearts in was unfair to everyone, so they had parted ways with a hug and a declaration of friendship. A truly mutual breakup, and yet Lucy couldn’t seem to escape the chill that had settled in around her after that hug.

She flopped down onto the couch, ignoring the fact that she was probably wrinkling her nice work clothes. The silence of her empty apartment felt deafening, and she felt a shiver run through her. _Alone, again,_  she thought with a small sigh. She tried not to think too hard about the fact that James was probably already off somewhere, declaring his affection for Kara. Instead, her mind spiraled, sounding like a mixture of scolding for her sister and her father—each reminding her, in their own way, of how royally she’d screwed up, again.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud series of knocks on her door. She was very tempted to ignore it in favor of continuing to brood, but the surprise of hearing Kara’s voice calling from the other side had her up off the couch in seconds.

“Lucy, I know you’re in there! Please, open the door!” Kara called out with her hand raised to knock again, right before Lucy appeared in the doorway.

“What are you doing here?” Lucy asked, stunned to see the tall blonde staring down at her with concern in her eyes, fist still poised in the air.

“I came here to see you,” Kara stated, simply, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“Why?” Lucy asked, still genuinely surprised, although the shock of seeing the blonde outside her apartment was starting to dissolve, leaving complete confusion in its place.

“Well James stopped by my apartment a little while ago to tell me you guys broke up, so I come bearing wine and ice cream, in case you want to talk or just have a girl’s night,” Kara explained, grinning while holding up a grocery bag she’d been hiding behind her back.

“No, Kara, I don’t think you’re understanding me. Why are you _here?_ I thought, for sure, that James would tell you …” Lucy trailed off, not entirely sure how to finish her thought. Kara, however, quickly picked up on what she was attempting to say.

“Tell me what? That he likes me?” At Lucy’s nod of affirmation, Kara leaned against the door frame with a sigh, her free hand coming up to adjust her glasses, nervously. “He did.” Kara’s eyes searched over Lucy’s face, trying to read her reaction, but when she found nothing but a blank expression, she sighed again. “James is my friend, but so are you.” The intensity that pervaded Kara’s expression and tone surprised Lucy, and Kara could see the way her jaw dropped a little. It made the blonde smile, as she reached forward to push a strand of Lucy’s soft hair behind her ear. Her fingertips lightly brushed the brunette’s cheek as they passed, leaving Lucy frozen as she reveled in the warm path they left in their wake. “Your friendship is important to me, Lucy, and I’m not willing to lose it—to lose you—over some silly crushes. Do you understand?”

Lucy stood, staring for a couple of seconds before she flung herself at Kara pulling her into a tight hug and releasing a small sniffle. Kara silently hugged her back, holding on just as tightly. It was so rare that Lucy was ever thought of first. Her whole life was one label after another—the general’s daughter, Lois Lane’s sister, and until recently, James Olsen’s fiancée. People who had known her since birth would write her off without a second thought, and yet here was Kara—sweet, kind, amazing Kara—putting her first, choosing her friendship. It was overwhelming to have this perfect woman pick her, but Lucy quickly tried to pull herself back together.

Pulling back from the hug and trying to hide another sniffle, Lucy tried to lighten the mood by giving a cheeky smirk and asking, “So what was this I heard about ice cream?” Kara, like the true frozen-dairy connoisseur that she was, immediately launched into a detailed flavor palette analysis of each ice cream varietal she’d brought, as she made her way further into the apartment. Lucy gave the other woman a once over and almost laughed as she asked, “What on Earth are you wearing?”

Kara released an undignified grumble and scowled, as she untied her trench coat to reveal a matching pajama set. “It’s girl’s night!” came Kara’s indignant cry, as Lucy snickered at the fuzzy puppies covering her pajama bottoms. “You’re supposed to wear comfy clothes, and these are the comfiest ones I’ve got! Which reminds me, you need to go change!” Kara ordered the smaller woman, who was still trying to contain her giggles.

“Oh, and what exactly is wrong with my current outfit?” Lucy playfully demanded, already heading towards her bedroom in search of some sweatpants.

“Nothing’s wrong with it,” Kara hedged teasingly, “but there is no way we are having a movie night while you’re wearing a pencil skirt.” While she looked over Lucy’s movie collection, she absently added, “no matter how attractive that pencil skirt may look.”

Lucy barely caught Kara’s last words, but when they registered, she quickly turned around, waggling her eyebrows as she teased, “So my skirts are attractive, are they?”

Kara began to sputter, eyes widening and cheeks blushing crimson, as she tried to find words, and Lucy couldn’t help but laugh, a real, full laugh. With it came a warmth spreading throughout her chest, melting some of the ice that had settled there earlier. She should have known that _Sunny_ Danvers would be the perfect cure for a little winter chill.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Spring:** Lucy never imagined that what had started as a rivalry between her and Kara would bloom into such a beautiful friendship._

Movie nights with Kara had quickly become a regular thing. They even had a system set up. Twice a week they would meet, alternating which apartment they’d be relaxing in. The person that supplied the apartment for the night picked the movie, and the other supplied the food. Lucy wasn’t sure when it happened, but her evenings with Kara, cuddled up on the couch under fluffy blankets, teasing each other about their movie selections—but always secretly enjoying them—quickly became the highlight of her week.

Lucy was practically giddy as she let herself into Kara’s apartment, carrying multiple bags of take-out. It appeared that the blonde woman’s excitement was at the same level as she bounced around the living room, already dressed in her pajamas as she tossed blankets on the couch and riffled through her extensive set of DVDs—something she had been collecting since she first came to live with the Danvers. The blonde only paused, whipping her head around, when she heard Lucy drop the food onto the counter. As Lucy made her way to the bathroom to change into her pajamas, Kara basically sprinted to the kitchen with a cry of, “Potstickers!”

Lucy rolled her eyes playfully, now used to Kara’s antics and called back, “Leave a couple for me there, Hoover!”

“No promises!” Lucy gave a little snort as Kara’s shouted reply came out a little mumbled around food. “And I am NOT A VACUUM, LUCY!”

“Could have fooled me,” the brunette snickered to herself.

She quickly dissolved into a fit of giggles when she heard another food-garbled shout of “I heard that!”

Lucy returned to the kitchen fully dressed in her “girl’s night” pajamas—a pair of fluffy, koala-covered sleep pants with a matching top that Kara had gifted her for Christmas, after being horrified with Lucy’s dismal lack of cute, comfy sleepwear. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you like potstickers more than you like me,” Lucy teased, leaning against the counter and watching as Kara whipped around to look at her with wide eyes, two potstickers shoved in her mouth and several more clutched in her hands. The moment was just so perfect—so incredibly _Kara_ —and Lucy was laughing, again. That’s what she loved about her time with Kara, the laughter. She’d never had a friendship that left her feeling so light and free—so _happy_.

“Come on, Hoover. Grab the food. Let’s get this movie started!” Within moments they had take-out boxes spread across the coffee table, and Lucy was sprawled on the couch under one of Kara’s softest blankets, with a glass of wine in her hand. She watched as Kara fumbled around with the DVD and remotes. “Everything alright there, Kar?” The blonde just gave a small nod, not looking up from where her hands continued to fidget. Lucy waited in silence to see if Kara would crack and spill what was bothering her, but when she didn’t, the smaller woman just shrugged and asked, “So what are we watching?”

Kara turned around after finally getting the movie started, but didn’t meet Lucy’s eyes as she murmured, “It—uh … it’s called … um … _Imagine Me and You._ A—Alex showed it t—to me a while back. I really liked it, and well … I thought you might …” Kara trailed off, standing awkwardly by the screen while her fingers tangled, untangled, and tangled again, in front of her. Lucy’s brows furrowed in confusion; it had been a long time since Kara had been this nervous around her—if she ever had been. Her stance honestly reminded the smaller woman of the one Kara had as she waited for a thorough dressing down from an angry Cat Grant. Lucy could see the distress on her friend, plain as day, but she couldn’t understand _why_.

“Kara, come sit down,” Lucy offered quietly, kicking her legs off the other side of the couch to pat the open spot beside her. Within seconds, she was joined on the couch by the nervous woman, but she still wouldn’t make eye contact. Lucy slowly reached out to wrap a comforting arm around the blonde, who immediately relaxed a little, sinking into the touch. “Tell me what’s wrong?” The command came out more as a question as Lucy began to run her fingers reassuringly through the blonde mane resting against her.

“It’s nothing” came the muffled reply against her neck.

“If you’re sure …” Lucy hedged, but Kara just nodded, not saying another word. “Alright then, let’s enjoy the movie,” she offered quietly, the corners of her lips twitching upwards slightly as the blonde nuzzled closer and settled more comfortably against her side. For being so much taller than Lucy, Kara had certainly mastered the skill of curling herself up just enough to fit herself perfectly into the smaller woman’s arms.

About halfway through the movie Lucy, surprisingly, found herself laughing and actually enjoying it. Rom-coms had never really been her thing, but she would gladly endure them because—as she’d found out very early on in this little movie night arrangement—they were Kara’s favorite. This one, though, was different. Watching the two female protagonists slowly fall in love made her heart clench in her chest as her mind jumped to Kara. _Kara liked this movie … Could she … Could we …_  her mind started to drift before she forced it firmly back onto a path that was far less dangerous. She began to slowly run her fingers up and down Kara’s side, ignoring the way she wanted to hum in contentment as the blonde woman tried to snuggle even closer. Lucy, instead, tried to focus her entire attention on the movie, thinking only of the characters. She certainly did _not_ imagine how soft her friend’s lips would be, as she watched Rachel and Luce practically fall into the shop’s back room with their mouths glued together and their hands pawing at each other’s clothes. As the film drew to its close, she even did her best to mask how watery her laugh sounded as she watched Rachel call to Luce from the roof of a car, and she refused to admit that even one tear might have fallen as the two women found their happy ending together. She’s not a sap— _absolutely_ not—but what can she say? This film might have hit a little close to home.

Lucy felt Kara give her a little squeeze before unwrapping herself from around the smaller woman’s waist and leaning back to ask, “Did you like the movie?”

Kara’s voice wavered slightly, and Lucy could see the tear tracks on the blonde’s cheeks. It wouldn’t be the first time that Kara had cried during a film they had watched together, but this time seemed different. There was a desperation and uncertainty in her eyes that Lucy had never seen before. The obvious vulnerability had her heart twinging, so she ignored the question, asking her own, instead. “Are you going to tell me what’s been bothering you all evening?”

Kara tried to brush the topic away again with a quiet “It’s noth—”

“It’s obviously not nothing, Kara!” Lucy cut her off in her frustration, making the blonde flinch back in surprise. At that reaction, Lucy immediately softened, resting a warm palm on Kara’s leg and quietly pleading, “Please tell me what’s wrong.” She ducked her head to meet Kara’s eyes, despite the blonde’s head being lowered. “I thought we were friends … I only want to help.” Blue eyes stared into green ones for a long moment before Kara seemed to come to a decision, dropping her head to the back of the couch and staring up at the ceiling.

She gave a small sigh before quietly whispering, “I jus—I … I really like you, Lucy.”

“I like you, too, Kara,” Lucy replied with a smile, gently squeezing Kara’s leg in reassurance.

Kara’s head snapped up in frustration, and the blue eyes that met Lucy’s, this time, held a fire. “No, Luce! You’re not getting it! I—I—ugh!” The blonde let loose a growl of annoyance. Lucy, startled by the outburst, let her hand slip from Kara’s lap, but it didn’t go far as Kara instantly snatched it up, clutching it in her own hand. “This is going to sound so childish, but Rao, I—I _like,_ like you! I want _that_ ,” she waved her hand pointedly towards the TV screen where the end credits were still rolling. “I want that, with _you!_ ”

Kara’s free hand continued to gesticulate wildly as she ranted, but the one clutching Lucy’s was pulled close to her chest. “You’re my friend! Heck, over the past couple of months, you’ve become my best friend, but I’ve never had someone who makes me feel as warm—as _happy_ —as you do! Your laugh—Rao your laugh—it just … it lights up my world, Lucy.” Her speech which had started out as impassioned was now dwindling to a whispered declaration, as Kara’s eyes sought out Lucy’s, trapping them in her gaze. “I just want to hug you close and … and k—kiss you. I want to be able to hold you and never have to let you go.” Kara finally looked away, blushing as she gave Lucy’s hand a squeeze and breathed out, “I was hoping you could be the Luce to my Rachel.”

Lucy was stunned at Kara’s words. This was something she had dreamed about, a time or two, but she had never dared to get her hopes up. Now that this dream was possibly becoming a reality, she felt like reality had to be some sort of dream. She wanted to pinch herself to guarantee that she was awake. As her mind was trying to recover from its stupor, she spoke without thinking, recapping the less … _romantic_ portion of the movie plot, “You want me to be the other woman and break up your relationship with a man?” She cringed as the words left her mouth, knowing that her teasing tone would, instead, be taken as a well-placed barb. Her mouth opened to correct herself, to soften the comment, to do something— _anything_ —to fix what she’d stupidly just said.

But Kara immediately took the words as rejection and dropped Lucy’s hand, lifting both of hers—palms forward in a defensive gesture—as she attempted to perform damage control. “Oh, Rao! Oh, no, Lucy! I—no! Maybe I’m more of the Luce to your Rachel after … well, after everything. It … it was a labored metaphor, anyway. I just … I’m really sorry Lucy.” Her eyes looked teary for a moment before she blinked the liquid away, steeling herself. “I don’t want to make things uncomfortable for you. If you only want friendship, then that is totally fine. Absolutely one-hundred percent doable. Ay-okay.” Lucy’s heart hurt watching the sweet, blonde woman before her, try to power through her emotions with a forced smile on her face. Kara held Lucy’s gaze, as she firmly stated, “You mean too much to me to lose over something like this.” Her face then turned down towards her lap as she whispered, more to herself than to Lucy, “I just had to say something. I—I had to _try_.”

Lucy’s heart broke at the hitch in the blonde’s voice, and she knew she had to fix this and bring back the sun to Sunny Danvers. Placing her hands on the taller woman’s cheeks and smoothing her thumbs over soft skin, she softly urged, “Kar, honey? Can you look at me, please?” Bribed with the sweet tone and even sweeter endearment, Kara reluctantly raised her eyes to meet Lucy’s. The smaller woman was on her knees beside her, putting them face to face, and the small fond smile teasing Lucy’s lips made Kara want to forget everything, as she felt delicate fingertips stroke lightly over her ears and through her hair. She relaxed under the ministrations and almost didn’t believe what she heard when Lucy murmured, “I _like,_ like you, too, and if it’s alright with you, I’d _really_ like to kiss you, right now.”

The shorter woman nuzzled her nose against Kara’s as she waited for a response, but instead, she felt a warm palm settle against the back of her neck and pull their lips firmly together. Lucy released a soft hum of contentment, and Kara smiled into the kiss as her other hand found the small of Lucy’s back to pull her body more firmly against her own. The smaller woman gasped as teeth nipped at her plump lower lip, and Kara used this to her advantage, brushing her tongue teasingly against Lucy’s. The moment was perfect, simply perfect, and she barely managed to contain her moan, as she thought that maybe there was more than just friendship blooming between them.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Summer:** Lucy never imagined that she could feel this kind of fire—this burning passion—for another person._

Just like movie nights with Kara, the sleepovers afterwards had quickly become a regular part of Lucy’s life. She had just woken up feeling warm and content. She could hear the soft snoring and feel the soft puffs of breath on the back of her neck that she had come to associate come with her incredibly, cuddle-y lover. Hence why Lucy was feeling particularly warm; Kara had her naked front pressed flush against Lucy’s equally naked back. It was a delightful feeling, having that perfect naked body wrapped around her, but with the blonde’s alien tendency to run several degrees hotter than the average human, Lucy felt like she was roasting under the layers of duvets and blankets that Kara liked to wrap them in every night.

She glanced over at the clock on the bedside table, deciding that she should probably be getting up anyway. Ignoring her girlfriend’s sleepy grumbling, the smaller woman extracted herself from strong arms and sweltering covers, heading to the drawer of clothes she kept in Kara’s dresser. “Where’y’goin?” she heard a sleepy voice mumble behind her. Lucy couldn’t help but chuckle at how adorable the blonde looked, eyes still half closed and hair sticking out every which way as she peeked over the mountain over blankets surrounding her.

“I’m going for a run, baby,” she explained quietly as she slipped on a sports bra and running shorts. “Just because you can keep that perfect figure without any upkeep, doesn’t mean that I can,” she teased, giving Kara a light swat on what she thought was her bum under the cloth cocoon, as she sat down to lace up her sneakers.

Kara’s fist came up to rub sleepily at her eye, while she pouted, grumbling, “S’early.”

“I know, baby.” Lucy smiled softly, attempting to comb out some of Kara’s bedhead with her fingers, while she added, “You can take the Lane out of the military, but you can’t take the military out of the Lane.” She then placed a soft kiss on the blonde’s forehead, whispering, “Go back to sleep, sweetheart. I’ll be back before you know it.”

“M’kay,” came Kara’s sleep-garbled reply. The smaller woman couldn’t help the affection that flooded her, as she watched her girlfriend smoosh her entire face back into the pillow—Lucy’s pillow to be exact, which she found all the more endearing—and fall instantly back asleep. Heading out the door, Lucy playfully rolled her eyes as she thought, _For someone who doesn’t really need sleep, Kara certainly enjoys it more than any other person I know._

After her run, Lucy made her way back into the apartment, only to freeze at one of the most attractive sights she’d ever seen. Standing in the kitchen, with her hair swept up in a messy bun, wearing nothing but an unbuttoned flannel was Kara, standing in front of the stove making breakfast. “Hey, baby. You’re back,” Kara husked out, her voice showing just the faintest hints of gravel that only appear when she’s just woken up. It was a trait that not many had the pleasure of knowing about the blonde woman, but was something that Lucy felt privileged to experience.

When she didn’t hear Lucy reply, Kara turned towards the front door. “Baby?” she asked, eyebrows furrowing in confusion, and _oh boy_ , if Lucy hadn’t been warm from her run before, she was certainly hot now. When Kara had moved, the sides of her flannel had spread farther apart, revealing the gentle curve of her breasts, the chiseled slope of her abs and a perfect unhindered view of her long, _long_ legs. Lucy could feel her blood boiling beneath her skin as she raked her eyes down the lithe form bared before her, and she knew, in that moment, that she had never wanted another person as much as she wanted this gorgeous, alien woman.

A small, playful smirk spread across Kara’s face as she chuckled, “I can hear your heart racing, babe. See something you want?”

_That seductive tone. That sexy smirk. The way she’s raising that eyebrow_. Lucy’s brain was short-circuiting, and she was quite certain that the combination should be illegal. _Well,_ she thought, _it_ is _my job at the DEO to apprehend criminals. What kind of agent would I be, if I let this criminally gorgeous woman get off, scot-free?_  However, after giving Kara another once-over, she decided that helping her _get-off_ is exactly what she wanted to do. She pounced on the woman, wrapping herself firmly around her. Kara caught her, planting her lips firmly against Lucy’s as she turned to settle the smaller woman on the counter. Trailing kisses from Lucy’s lips down her neck to graze teeth and tongue along her collarbone, Kara reveled in the salty taste of Lucy’s skin in her mouth and in the warm feeling of Lucy’s hips grinding against her stomach. The smaller woman threaded her fingers through silky blonde strands, holding the mouth more firmly against her and whimpering in pleasure after a particularly strong nip.

Fire was burning across her skin everywhere that Kara touched and seeping into her veins with every firm roll of her hips against her lover. She was aching, worried that she might combust if Kara didn’t take her soon. As she started to run a hand down the blonde woman’s chest to encourage her to speed up, she smelled something burning. _Actually_ burning.

“Kar? Kara, baby?” The blonde didn’t relent, however; her mouth was firmly latched to the skin of Lucy’s left breast peeking up over the top of her sports bra. God, it felt amazing, but Lucy couldn’t get lost in the sensation.

“Baby?” When Kara, still didn’t respond, the smaller woman was forced to use her last resort. “Kara! Food!”

That word always got the ever-hungry alien’s attention, and now was no different. “Babe?” she questioned confused before her mind registered the burning breakfast on the stovetop. Lucy couldn’t help the giggles that escaped her as she sat on the counter, watching Kara swear in Kryptonian as she tried to salvage the blackened food. Seeing that it was all completely inedible, the blonde pouted, making Lucy laugh even harder.

“Kitchen, one; Kryptonian, zero,” she snickered, sliding down to the floor so she could hug her dejected lover.

“It wasn’t my fault! You distracted me!” Kara defended.

“Oh, I did, did I?” she teased, as she adjusted the collar of the blonde’s open shirt. At Kara’s deepening pout, Lucy whispered, conspiratorially, “How about I make it up to you and distract you a little more?” She winked as she turned to make her way to the bedroom, the fire that Kara had lit in her body still burning strongly. A loud squeal escaped the smaller woman as Kara flung her over her shoulder and carried her the rest of the way.

Later that day, Lucy found herself in the exact same position as she was in when she woke up. The heat was stifling as Kara cuddled closer into her side, but as she tried to move away, the blonde whimpered and pulled her back. “Kara, it’s hot!” she whined wiggling her way free from strong arms.

“Nooooooooo, come baaaaaaack,” Kara moaned, rolling toward her and making adorably childish grabby-hands. “Pleeeeeease!” Lucy wanted to roll her eyes at her girlfriend’s antics, but when she got an eyeful of her lethal puppy pout, she caved, knowing she could never say no to that cute face. She scooched back under the covers and was immediately enveloped in a tight hug as the Kryptonian practically began to purr while nuzzling into Lucy’s shoulder. _God, it’s hot,_ Lucy bemoaned mentally, but as she felt Kara tighten her hold tenderly, she knew that a little sweat was worth it. Her affection for Kara felt like a fire that was consuming her—mind, body, and soul—but for her, Lucy would gladly burn.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Fall:** Lucy never imagined that her life would turn out like this, but a lot had changed in the last year._

Lucy came home from work to find one of the last things she had expected—although knowing Kara as well as she did, she definitely should have expected _this._ The entirety of the living room was covered in sheets and lit up with fairy lights. In the middle of the most extravagant blanket fort that Lucy had ever seen, Kara stood, hands on hips in her classic Supergirl pose, looking incredibly proud of herself. She waved the smaller woman in, excitedly showing off her hard work before revealing the picnic she had put together for them to have, right there on the living room floor, under the twinkling lights.

“So what’s the occasion?” she asked softly, a fond smile adorning her lips as she wiped a speck of food from Kara’s cheek.

“It’s been exactly one year since I met you,” she admitted quietly with a blush. “I just wanted you to know how important you are to me … how glad I am that you came into my life, no matter the initial circumstances.” Tears welled up in Lucy’s eyes at the sweet, sincere words, and she threw herself into Kara’s arms, happy to stay there forever.

Later that night, they still lay together on the floor, with Kara asleep on Lucy’s chest. The smaller woman lay awake gazing up at the lights contemplating … everything, really. _How did_   _I_   _get so lucky?_ she asked herself while running her fingers lightly along her girlfriend’s bare back. The night—everything about it—was perfect. _Kara_ was perfect.

It was a funny word: perfect. It was the word Lucy had always associated with the adorable puppy of a woman, since the very beginning, but now, the word didn’t hold even an ounce of the bitterness it once held in her mind. It had long since stopped feeling like a curse, a condemnation sitting heavily and jealously on her tongue. Instead, it now flowed passed her lips like a benediction, an exclamation of the devotion she felt for the perfect, _perfect_ woman resting in her arms. Perfect was the word that crossed her mind when she found Kara dancing around the kitchen with food hanging out of her mouth. Perfect was the word that made her heart thump madly in her chest when Kara, in full Supergirl uniform, lay sprawled across her lap giggling at some joke Alex had told. Perfect was the word that coursed through her veins when Kara carried her to their bedroom while soft lips traced teasing paths down her neck. Perfect was the word that whispered across smooth expanses of skin as she kissed her way down Kara’s body. Perfect was the word slipping from her lips so easily and so lovingly that it was as second nature as breathing.

Perfect was what she felt when Kara was the one giving her _the look,_ that one full of affection and longing. Lucy—a woman who had always strived so hard to be perfect, to be more than just the title of Lois Lane’s sister or the general’s daughter—had come to realize that she had never felt more perfect than she did when Kara looked at her with that sincere longing in her big baby blue eyes. She knew what she felt for this incredible woman, who was, somehow, all hers. It terrified and exhilarated her at the same time, but she wouldn’t trade that feeling—the one of flying and falling all wrapped into one—not for anything in the world. She tightened her arms around her own personal superhero and pulled her closer. Placing a soft kiss on the crown of blonde hair, she whispered for the very first time, “I love you, Kara,” and fell asleep, burrowed deeply against the woman who held her heart.

So, no, when Lucy moved to National City, she never imagined this. She never really imagined that she would be this happy—never imagined the laughter and joy that Kara had brought to her life. She certainly had never imagined herself falling so deeply in love with the amazing woman currently cuddled into her side, but life was funny like that. Lucy had found that she was perfectly okay with her imaginings being all wrong. Reality was turning out much better than her imagination, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic, so I hope you all enjoyed it! Happy holidays, and a special holiday greeting to my Secret Santa Prompter, user: elviswhataguy! 
> 
> Feel free to find me, send me prompts, or just chat with me over on tumblr at: the-queen-of-the-light


End file.
